Storms and Games
by snsw25kr14
Summary: When a storm strikes, terrifying Sam, it's Dean's job to make it better. Wee-Chester! Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Supernatural, wish I did, but it owns me! Please Review, it makes me smile! This is pretty short since I wrote this on a whim while listening to the bad storms raging outside!

**Rating**: K+

**Dean**: 10 and** Sam**: 6

* * *

Thunder and Lightning crackled and boomed loud enough to shake the small motel room. The storm outside was raging loud and strong with no sign of letting up soon. The skies were dark not quite black but, a dark grey with clouds filling every inch of the once blue sky. The rain beat down sounding like drops of hail even though there was supposed to be none. The lighting like bolts of electricity racing through the sky with every boom of thunder.

Inside the small motel there were currently two occupants when there were supposed to be three. The third well he was on a hunt, making sure no more innocent people were killed. The other two occupants were inside huddled together as they watched the TV.

Dean Winchester knew that the storm was fierce outside and he was worried. He was worried about his dad and little brother. His dad on a hunt, looking for a black dog, which had been killing people for the past two weeks. The weather sure as heck wasn't proper hunting conditions.

Dean knew of is little brothers intense fear of thunderstorms. Whenever there was one no matter the time or place Sam would freak. Dean looked down at the sight of his little brother and his shaking and upset form. The tear tracks that would start to dry only to be wet again when thunder struck.

They had been sitting huddled on the bed for the past hour switching between cartoons and the local weather channel. Dean wished some good news would come on that the storm was going to be letting up or even passing but, no such luck. Not for the Winchesters.

Dean looked down when he heard the thunder boom again and felt Sam curl up into his side. He wrapped his arm around Sam tighter wanting to comfort his terrified brother. These were the times he wished his dad were here. The shaking of his little brother only got worse the louder the thunder and lighting got. He whispered words of comfort for the words to fall on deaf ears.

"Sammy, it's okay. We're safe here; I'm here so nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yes, it is. On the news they said people died from the storms." Dean sighed, goddamn television. Sometimes he wished all they showed was cartoons but, then again if his brother wasn't a freaking genius…

"Sammy, we're inside okay? The storms can't get us in here."

"Yes, they can if it's a tornado. They rip down houses and this isn't even a house." Dean let out a frustrated growl. He was going to kill whoever broadcasted that. He held Sam tighter, not knowing what else to do. He grabbed the remote switching it on to the weather channel. He wasn't really listening, too busy watching the storm seeing when it would move out. The reds and yellows sure as hell weren't comforting but, he relaxed slightly as he watched the storm, it seemed to be moving quickly.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Sammy."

"If you're protecting me whose going to protect daddy?" Damn Sam and his ability to think over everything.

"I don't know Sammy."

"Dean daddy's going to get hurt. We have to do something." Dean watched as Sam's fears suddenly didn't matter.

"Dad's going to be fine, he always is. Now since there's nothing good on TV let's play a game." Dean held his breath, praying Sam would take the bait.

"We don't have any games to play." Dean released the breath, feeling relief wash threw him, now if he could keep his attention away from the storm for the next hour or so.

"Well we can play tic tac toe." Dean smiled slightly as Sam's dimples appeared. Since tic-tac toe was Sam's favorite game he figured it would keep Sam's mind away from the storm so long as he kept it entertaining and fun.

"Let me go get a piece of paper and a pen."

* * *

**Approximately an hour and a half later……….**

Dean sighed picking up the pieces of paper and both pens putting them on the nightstand. The storm had passed with out Sam's notice, and the rest of night had been pleasant as they both played tic-tac toe. Dean pulled back the covers on the bed, as he gently tucked Sam in. He looked around the room, glad to see in tact since there dad was supposed to be home tomorrow. Once Sam was secure in bed, Dean added extra salt to the windows and doors not wanting to take a chance since there was so much rain.

When that job was done he pulled the covers down on the opposite side of Sam. Crawling underneath the covers enjoying the feeling of the warmth that they brought. He reached over shutting off the old, chipped lamp, submerging the room in darkness. He listened to the silence in the room before he closed his eyes. He opened them a few moments later to feel a small warm bundle against his side. He automatically reached down pulling Sam closer and listened to his even breathing.

"De."

"What Sammy?"

"Thanks for taking care of me and chasing the storms away." Dean smiled as Sam burrowed himself further against Dean.

"No problem."

**Author Note: This is just a short one-shot I decided to write since where I live it is storming like crazy! I hope it wasn't too rushed but, let me know what you thought. Reviews are love! Also I know it's short but, it's all my brain came up with especially since I wrote this while listening to the storms outside!  
**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**


End file.
